This is the Life
by CharlotteRay
Summary: A couple months after Child's Play 3 goes to theaters, Chucky is contacted by his old flame, Tiffany, who wishes to rekindle their relationship.
1. THE LETTER

This is the Life

* * *

Chapter 1- THE LETTER

* * *

It's been a couple months or so after Child's Play 3 went to theaters. Chucky, lying on his couch, was watching tv; flickering through channel after channel after channel. ' There's nothing to fucking watch nowadays.' He muttered under his breath. He looked to the side at a mirror that he kept on the wall. The newly made scars from the fan accident on set were healing okay, but were still sore. It made the most simplest things difficult to do, like reach for the glass of water on the little table next to him.

" God fucking DAMN IT!" He yelled when his fingers barely made contact with the glass, but somehow knocked it off the table. He sighed while getting up. Now, he has to clean that shit up. ' Lucky me' he rolled his eyes. He moves to the hallway closet and grabbed a couple towels, the broom, and dustpan. After the mess was gone, he started to move back to the couch.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

" Oh my god..." he mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. He goes to the door. " Hang on! I'm coming!" He shouts. Chucky unlocks and opens it. " Oh hey Fred." Yep the dream demon himself: Freddy Krueger. One of Chucky's closest friends. He smirked at Chucky's disheveled look. " Heh tired I see." Fred hands him some envelopes. " Here. I got your mail for you. I had an inkling you probably wouldn't want to go that long distance to get it." Chucky laughed at his statement as he took the mail.

" You're damn right. Thanks Fred." He went to glance at the mail, but stopped. " Wait a minute. Shit. You wanna come in? Have some coffee or something?"

" Aww man I thought you'd never ask!" His smirk grew as Chucky laughed harder. " Yeah yeah come in,you asshole!"

" Don't mind if I do." Freddy walked in and sat on the couch while Chucky started looking through the mail. " Junk mail. Junk mail. Bill. Bill. More Junk mail...oh." Fred looked over at Chucky. " What's up?"

Chucky held up a pink enveloped with ' _to Chucky_ ' written in a very familiar handwriting.

" Oh ho ho! Seems you got a...secret admirer?" Freddy asked wiggling his eyebrows. The red head made a face at him before opening the letter. " Dear Chucky, " he read aloud, " It's Tiff. Remember me? It's been three years since we've seen each other. Well...since you supposedly died. I know you've been busy. You know, making movies and all that jazz. But I think we have some catching up to do. I miss you. And I hope you missed me too. See you soon (hopefully), Tiffany."

There was an arrow drawn pointing to the right. He turned the card over. " P.S I'm living in Chicago. At 124 Porcelain Street."

After a few moments, he tore his eyes away from the letter, " Holy shit."

" Who's Tiffany?" Chucky turned to Freddy before answering, " She was my girlfriend back when I was still human. We were together for years before I put my soul into this thing. " He motioned to himself. " I remember after getting payed for the first film I went back to Hackensack to find her, but she wasn't there. I couldn't find her anywhere. I even went to a hideout we kept, and she still wasn't there."

" But now, " he said, staring at the letter, " Now, I know where she is."

" So...you're gonna go see her?"

" You think I should?"

" Chucky, man, come on. It's obvious you still want this chick. And it's obvious she still loves you ( I don't know why?). Just go to her!" He said before taking a sip of beer he got from the fridge.

" Yeah," Chucky nodded his head in agreement, completely ignoring that side comment, " Yeah! " He grabbed his phone off the hook and started to dial numbers.

" What are you doing, Chuck?"

" Scheduling a flight. I'm going to Chicago."

* * *

\- Hours later -

* * *

Chucky has been looking out the window of the plane for the past hour or so. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

" I can't believe I'm doing this." he said under his breath. He hasn't seen Tiffany in a long time and he never stopped thinking about her. ' I wonder how much she's changed in three years. I hope she hasn't let herself go.'

He can remember the night before he died back in '88. He was lying in bed with Tiffany when the phone rang. It was Eddie. He had a job somewhere in Chicago that could get them both ten grand each. Of course, Tiffany didn't want him to go. She told him she had a bad feeling about this one.

Chucky sighed. He should have listened to her. If he did then they would still be together right now. Well, he can't change anything. Have to keep moving forward.

 **Passengers! This is your captain speaking. We are about to land. Please refrain from attempting to move about.**

Once the plane landed, Chucky grabbed his duffle bag and left the plane. After exiting, looked around for his ride. He felt a tap on his shoulder. The person was tall. Chucky looked up to see the emotionless face that is Michael Myers.

" Sup Mike." Michael gave the doll a simple smile before turning around and walking in another direction. He motioned for Chucky to follow him. Which he did.

Michael helped Chucky into his car before getting in the driver's seat. During the car ride, Chucky had so much on his mind. His thoughts were mostly about Tiffany. He kept asking himself in his head, ' How is she going to react when she sees me? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me? She probably has some grudge since we haven't spoken to each other in a long time. Hell, she probably thinks I forgot about her all together.' All those thoughts traveled through his head like a freight train.

He shook the thoughts from his head and leaned his head against the window.

The ride was mostly silent for obvious reasons until Michael pulled up to a hotel: The Omni Chicago Hotel.

" Holy shit." Chucky said mesmerized. He's been to a hotel before, but never one this nice. Good thing he still had money saved up.

" Hey" Chucky turned to Michael.

" Yeah?"

" Good luck with...you know." Michael started to trail off. He never really liked talking all that much.

Chucky gave him a grin and a thumbs up before grabbing his bags and exiting the car. He watched Michael drive off. He made his way to the lobby where the receptionist was located. There was staring from all directions. And there were whispers as well. Chucky, fortunately for those people, ignored them and got the key for his room.

" You have a nice stay, sir." The smiling receptionist woman said, keeping her eyes on the killer doll as he made his way to the elevators.

" Yeah, sure." His face was emotionless on the outside, but on the inside, he was laughing his ass off. It was good people still see him as a threat. It was REAL good. He was alone in the elevator. No one wanted to get in the elevator with him. It was partially his fault. Whenever someone would start to step into the elevator, Chucky would scare the bejeezus out of them and maniacally laugh as they ran away screaming.

He dropped off at the hotel at 10:00 p.m. He decided to sleep now and and get to Tiffany's house in the morning. He set down his bags, changed into some sweats, and plopped onto the bed. Pulling out a crude sketch of Tiff he kept with him, he sighed before setting it down on the night stand. Getting under the covers and placing his head on the pillow, he eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-** click

Chucky slowly lifted his head off the pillow with his eyes still closed and a long strand of hair stuck to the side of his face close to his mouth. He wiped the strand off his face including the dried up drool that stuck it there using his sleeve. Finally opening his eyes, he checked the clock. 8 a.m.

" Oh god," he groaned as he got out of bed. After getting ready, he leaves the hotel and hails a cab.

The cab driver rolled the window down. " Hey aren't you supposed to be making a film or something?" By something he means slitting some poor bastard's throat.

" You could say I'm on vacation. Can you take me to 124 Porcelain Street?"

" Ya damn right I can...for $50."

Chucky gets in the cab and hands the guy a $100 dollar bill. " Keep the change."

" Holy crap! Will do! Now you just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

* * *

" Okay Chucky...you can do this. You got this."

Chucky's been repeating this to himself for the past ten minutes. " Okay all I have to do is knock on the door. How hard can it be?" he lifts his hand to knock, but puts his hand back down. " Come on Chucky stop being a bitch and knock on the fucking door."

' Just do it!' He screamed in his head. He could feel himself hyperventilate as he knocked on the door.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

" Hang on! I'm coming!" A very sweet voiced called before the locks on the door start to turn. A stream of sweat trailed down Chucky's temple while he watched the door slowly open. Revealing a very attractive blonde dressed in black.

Chucky just stared in awe and Tiffany did the same.

" Hey Tiff."

" Hi Chucky."

* * *

Here's the first chapter of ' This is the Life'

Tell me what you think and I'll be sure to update soon.


	2. LET'S TALK

This is the Life

* * *

Chapter 2-LET'S TALK-

* * *

Chucky looked around the living room as he sits in one of Tiffany's many decorated couches. She was always into decorating even when they were teens living in a dank old trailer. Pictures of the two together were on the walls. Paintings he had done in the past were in frames around the house. A small smile slowly appeared on his face as he went down memory lane. Tiffany, at the moment, was in the kitchen getting them drinks. She looked more than surprised to see him, especially so soon.

' You really know how to surprise a girl.' she said before letting him into her home.

" Okay I got the drinks!" Chucky snapped out of his daze. He turned to see Tiffany walking into the room with two glasses.

" I hope you still like whiskey." She said, handing him his drink.

" You know I do." He took a sip. Tiffany sat in the chair across from him and set her drink on the coffee table in front of her. Saying the silence was awkward would be an understatement. They were both studying each other. As was said before, Tiffany looked gorgeous. Her gothic makeup was on as usual. Her dyed, blonde hair, pulled back in a high bun. A tight black tank top and jeans adorned her body.

" I haven't seen you in so long." She said smiling, " How've you been?"

" Peachy", he said setting his drink down, " but between you and me, I've been kind of out of it."

" I see." she laughed. Her smile somewhat faltered as she glanced at Chucky's reddish scars.

" Tiff?"

" Yeah?"

The red head looked up from his hands. " Look, I'm sorry that we haven't been in touch. It was shitty of me to not even think about calling you the moment something was up. I tried to find you the moment I got enough money to come home, but you weren't there, you weren't ANYWHERE. Where were you?"

" I should be asking you the same thing." Tiffany said cynically.

" Well I asked first so spill." They both smirked at each other. Chucky missed Tiffany so much. He missed the way they talked to each other, their banter. It reminded him of the good old days. The blonde leaned back into her chair and eyed the doll. She honestly couldn't believe she was talking to him.

" At first, when I found out you died, I was devastated. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. EVERYTHING I saw reminded me of you. So I grabbed all of my shit and left. I just... couldn't stand living there anymore. I guess by the time you started the movie thing, I kind of went off the radar. I didn't want anyone to find me...especially the cops."

There was another silence between them.  
" Look Chucky, what I'm trying to say is...I miss you and I kind of want us to get back together. And I hope our little, " she gestures towards him and her, " differences don't really make it hard, you know."

More silence. Chucky got up, slowly walked over to his old flame, and sat next to her. She looked down to notice their finger tips touching. She then looked back at her companion. She never realized how human he looked. How life like he looked. But something she also noticed was that even though he's not in his old body, his eyes never changed. They're still the same icy blue she knew and loved. His eyes haven't changed, HE hasn't changed.

Chucky knew she was in a daze. He smirked knowing that even in this body, he still had that effect on her. His smirk grew even wider as he leaned into towards her. Their faces were so close. Their lips mere centimeters apart. He then leaned even closer.

" Tiffany...Deliliah...Valentine," He can hear her heart beating in her chest. He leaned back to look her in the eyes. " Do you think I would travel across the fucking country to see you if I didn't want to be with you. Me being in this body ain't gonna stop me."

And before she knew it, Chucky held her face in his hands, and his lips touched hers.

* * *

It was a small kiss. Simple and sweet, but even that had so much feeling. When Chucky had broken the kiss, he opened his eyes to see Tiffany with her eyes still closed and with tears cascading down her cheeks. He sighed and smiled. He chuckled a bit before wiping the tears away while cupping her face.

" Aw Tiff. Always such a drama queen." He said, wiping the last tear.

" Shut up, you asshole." This made Chucky laugh more. Soon the house filled with both of their laughter. Once their laughter died down, Tiffany lifted Chucky into her arms. " Now that that's out of the way, you want a tour of the house?"

Chucky was kind of taken back. " Tiff, I can walk." His face turned a light shade of red. Tiffany noticed this, but kept him within her grasp.

" I know, but by the looks of those scars, you're probably really sore. How'd you get them?" She left the living room and started down the hallway.

" It was an accident on set. I got kind of cut up by some fan blades while filming a scene for the third film. I nearly died. I was in the hospital for months. I even missed the premiere of the damn movie. And to make it worse, the movie wasn't even that good."

" Come on Chucky, the movie wasn't that bad."

" You watched it?"

" I watched all of them, sweet face."

Hearing that put a somewhat smile to his face. After Tiffany had shown him most of the house, there was one room left. The room was big. Painted a dark blue, the room looked like it a scene from a painting. There was a queen sized bed on the center of the room. And surrounding the bed, were countless dolls.

" And this is my room!"

" I like it." Chucky nodded. Tiffany walked inside and set him down on the bed. He ran his fingers across the soft comforter and soon was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling with his girl next to him. He turned to her.

" Tiff."

She turned to face him, giving him her full attention.

" I plan on staying here for about a week. You mind if I crash here instead of having to go back and forth from my hotel to your house?"

The blonde bit her lip and smiled before shaking her head. " No, I don't min-

Chucky's lips were again against hers, but harder and filled with more passion. He smirked when he heard her sigh, content with the current situation.

" I missed you so much." he said against her lips before kissing her again. He pulled away and let their foreheads touched.

" Chucky?"

" Yeah babe?"

She blushed at the pet name. " Um...don't you have to get your bags from your hotel room?"

" Aw shit you're right."

Silence

"..."

" I don't feel like getting up though." he said as Tiffany wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. " I'll get them later."

She smirked before closing her eyes." I'm tired."

" Then take a nap. I'm not going anywhere."

Chucky was telling the truth. He wasn't going anywhere. The bed is way too soft and comfortable, and having Tiffany next to him in bed made leaving the bed very unappealing. So he allowed his eyes to shut and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

2:52 a.m

 **CRASH!**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-BOOM!**

Blue eyes shot open, filled with worry. Chucky's body lurched from his lying position. Tiffany wasn't there by his side and the house was awfully quiet. Chucky got out of bed and brandishes the switch blade he kept in his back pocket. He crept out of Tiffany's bedroom into the hallway. His breaths getting shorter by the second. He noticed that one of the doors were open and slowly made his way to it.

" Come on! Come on! Open up, you piece of shit!"

' The fuck?" Chucky said under his breath. That wasn't Tiffany's voice. He peeked inside. There stood a tall figure trying to break into a jewelry box. Feeling his blood boil, he decided to let himself be known.

" Hey!" He yelled angrily. The tall man jumped. Chucky's deep, booming voice scared him. The man turned around and his eyes grew wide. Never would have expected to see something so small look so malicious. So terrifying. SO intimidating. The doll's eyes glowed with ferocity. " What are y-"

 **Shing** The blade in Chucky's hand emerged from its holder. " What...the FUCK...are you doing here?"

The man didn't speak.

" What did you do to my girlfriend?"

The man still didn't speak. Chucky threw the knife and in two seconds flat the blade embedded itself in the man's left thigh. The man screamed as he dropped to the floor in pain. Chucky ran over to him, ripped the knife out, and put it against his throat. " Why are you here?" he bellowed as he added pressure to the knife, puncturing the skin, and causing blood to secrete from the wound. The man began to make choking sounds as he bled more.

" No, let me guess. You're some asshole who decided to break into someone's home and steal everything they've got, right?"

The man didn't speak. The blood began to pool around his head, but Chucky didn't care.

" Well let me tell you." He leaned in. Tears welled up in the man's eyes.

"...You picked the wrong house." Chucky whispered before slitting the man's throat from ear to ear. He took immense satisfaction in watching the life escape fade from his eyes.

" Now I need to find Tiffany. She's got to be around here somewhere." he said leaving the room. He started to check all of the rooms, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Soon, he was starting to feel something. He started to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time: **fear.**

" TIFFANY!" he yelled. He ran into the living room. Again empty. He ran into the kitchen. " TIFFANY! TI...oh no."

He found Tiffany.

There she was lying face first in a pool of her own blood. Glass shards surrounded her still body. " TIFFANY!" he ran over to her, kicking the glass shards away from her. Kneeling next her, he turned her over. Blood was leaking from a gun shot wound in her abdomen and it look to have gone through her.

" No...no" Chucky whispered as tears fell from his eyes. " Tiffany...Tiffany...wake up." He began to shake her. " Come on baby! Wake up!" He began to cry louder when Tiffany's face turned an ashen grey. His head began to ache as he continued to cry. " This can't happen." he wept.

He stood up " Not now." He ran to Tiffany's room. He grabbed the best looking doll and ran back to his girlfriend's lifeless body. He set it down next to her and knelt between them.

" Not ever." he said kissing Tiffany's forehead before slowly lifting both of his hands. ' This better work.' he thought aloud before barely whispering a well known chant.

 _'...Ade due damballa...give me the power I beg of you'_ he lowered his hands and balled them into fists, but continued.

 _' Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte'_ He shut his eyes _' Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette.'_ He could hear the thunder and lightning outside. The chant was almost done.

 **'** _Endenlieu pour de noisette damballa._ _Endenlieu pour de noisette damballa._ _Endenlieu pour de noisette damballa...'_ He stopped and looked at Tiffany. He shook his head. ' I can't stop now.'

' _Endenlieu pour de noisette damballa...'_

The chant was done. The storm had died down. Chucky sighed before getting up, lifting up the doll, and walking to Tiffany's room where he laid it on her bed. He scooted a chair next to the bed and sat down. " Okay..."

" Now all there is do is wait."

* * *

-10:50 a.m.

" ...Chucky..."

Hearing his name, the red head woke up in an instant.

There, smiling at him, was Tiffany in her new body. The doll's hair was a rich black, skin was pale, and her eyes were a stunning, peridot green. In a matter of seconds, Chucky was on top of her with his arms wrapped around her. She laughed softly as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for a few moments before looking at each other. Tiffany looked at Chucky up and down before raising her eyebrow.

" Did you get taller or is it just me?" She jokingly asked.

"...hehe" he began to laugh. Soon he laughed harder than he has ever laughed in his whole life, but after a while the laughing turned into sobbing as Chucky laid his head back down. Tiffany returned the embrace, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek as he calmed down. Running her fingers through his thick, red hair as his breathing returned to normal.

" Are you okay?" She asked.

"...yeah, I'm okay." he replied.

" Thank you...for saving me."

" Don't mention it."

Tiffany laughed. " You know we're going to have to get rid of the bodies, right?"

"...shit you're right. You're always right. I'm getting up." Chucky said getting out of bed. Tiffany tried to leave the bed as well, but Chucky protested. " No. You stay here. I got this. Then after that, I'll take you out. Sounds good?"

Tiffany nodded. " Wait Chucky can you come here?"

He moved to Tiffany's side of the bed, " Yeah?"

She grabs his face, brings him close, and kisses him. Chucky kisses her back, gripping her shoulders. Their lips seem to move in a rhythm only they knew.

" I love you." She said between kisses.

" I love you too."

* * *

-Author's Note-

Chucky and Tiffany got back together and are both dolls, but don't get too comfortable. The story doesn't end here. This..THIS is only the BEGINNING!

Anyway I'll try to upload the next chapter soon since it's summer vacation. 

So stay tuned ( wow I haven't said this in a while) and READ AND REVIEW!


	3. TOGETHER

This is the Life

* * *

-Chapter 3- TOGETHER-

* * *

Chucky's been gone for an hour or so and Tiffany's been using that time to try out her new body and getting used to her surroundings. Everything's so big now. And she's so small. The chairs, the counters, EVERYTHING. This is something she's going to have to get used to. She looked at her reflection in the mirror on side of her. She narrowed her eyes. She really doesn't look like herself. Actually she looked nothing like her human self.

"Hmm I guess we're going to have to fix that." she said to herself. She started going through her drawers and cabinets to find all the things she needs: blonde hair dye, nail polish, and every bit of makeup she owned. She set it all down on the counter in her bathroom. Looking at her reflection again and picking up the box of hair dye, she grinned.

" Time to get to work."

* * *

" Tiff! I'm home! And I got some stuff!" Chucky called, bringing in many bags. He made sure to cancel his stay at the hotel and get his duffle bag before he forgot about it. He set it down next to the door and went to show Tiffany what he bought while he was gone.

" I got you some clothes since you probably don't want to wear same thing every d-wow."

Tiffany pushed a strand of her newly dyed blonde hair behind her ear. " What do you think?" She asked, biting her now painted black lip. Chucky just stood there mesmerized, his mouth agape. Tiffany tilted her head a bit while staring at her dazed boyfriend. " Hey...you alright?" She asked getting closer to him. But the moment she got close, he grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a long kiss. It was a good thing he was holding her because the moment he broke the kiss, Tiffany's knees gave out. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her neck, trapping her in an embrace.

" You look gorgeous."

" Haha thanks!" She said pulling away. She eyed the bags Chucky put on the ground, " What's that?"

" Oh!" He realized he forgot about the bags, " I went to the store and got you some clothes. It kind of took me while to find a tailor that would make them your size. That's why I was gone for so long." He handed her four bags. " Go ahead. Go try 'em on. I'll wait out here."

Chucky sat down on the couch watching Tiffany rush to her room to try on her new clothes. He only bought himself two outfits while he bought Tiffany a shit ton. He made sure to remember her favorite colors and the certain types of clothes she likes to wear.

" Tiiiiiiif! How're you doing?" Chucky called, lying on the couch.

" Hold your horses! I'm coming out!" She calls back. He looked up once he heard the clicking of her heels.

" I guess I did a good job, huh?" Tiffany was dressed in a white camisole with a black leather jacket. Her legs were covered by a pair of black skinny jeans accompanied by black high heeled combat boots. Before Tiffany left her room to show Chucky how she looked, she kept staring at herself in the mirror. She was so giddy. She looked like herself again.

All she could do was smile while nodding her head. Chucky laughed at how child like she was being. It was cute. He opened his arms and in two seconds flat Tiffany was in them, hugging him tightly. Chucky began to lean back causing them both to fall on the couch, making Tiffany lie on top of him. The blonde cupped her boyfriend's face, squishing his cheeks together.

" Haha...ow" he said, trying his hardest not to laugh, his face was beginning to hurt. This was something Tiffany used to do all the time back when they were kids in middle school. She usually did it while going on about how " cute " he was since she was three inches taller than him at the time. Fortunately, by the time they were in high school, Chucky managed to grow a foot taller than her, and she never heard the end of it. It made him feel better that in their doll bodies, he's an inch or two taller than his girlfriend, even with her heels on. So that works well for his self esteem.

He closed his eyes as Tiffany peppered his face with kisses. She leaned back after giving him a long kiss and finally letting go of his face. " You look cute."

Chucky, opening his eyes, stares at Tiffany incredulously. " The fuck? I'm not cute." He rested his body weight on his elbows. He watched Tiffany grab a hand mirror of the coffee table and held it to his face. " You are now." His entire face was covered in black kiss marks.

"DAMN IT, TIFF!" he exclaimed running to the bathroom to wash it off. Tiffany fell back into the sofa cushions holding her sides. She was still laughing when Chucky returned. He smirked and slowly made his way towards her, " Oh you think that's funny?" Tiffany, knowing bound to happen, slowly got up from the couch and began to back up still smiling. "...Maybe."

Chucky's smirk grew wider. " I think you should run." He said before running towards her. Tiffany quickly left the living room and ran into her room, locking the door. She began to look around for a place to hide. Knowing that the first place he'd look is under her bed, she hid in her closet which was very small and full of clothes. She buried herself in a huge pile of clothes. She tried to contain her laughter once she heard Chucky pick the lock of her bedroom door.

" Tiff? Tiiiiiiiiiif?" Chucky called. " Come on! I know where you're hiding. I'm pretty sure you figured I'd check under your bed like I normally would do, so I'm one hundred percent sure you're hiding in your closet.

" SHIT!"

Laughing, Chucky opened the door to her closet, finding Tiffany in one of her now much too large sweaters, pouting.

" Come on, Tiff. Get out of the closet. " He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her from the pile of clothes. He set her down on her bed and looked at her. She looked adorable. The sweater was bigger than her whole body, her arms weren't long enough for the sleeves, and that POUT! He leaned down and kissed her forehead. " Now YOU look cute."

" Shut up."

" Aw is widdle Tiffany mad?" He teased, pulling her close.

" Let me go, you asshole." She shot back, smiling.

" You're smiling."

" I know and I hate it."

Tiffany was starting to pout again. Kissing the tip of the blonde's nose, he got off the bed.

" Where are you going?" Tiffany asked.

" While you take off that sweater, I'm gonna go change. We're going out."

* * *

-Hours Later-

It's Nighttime. Chucky, dressed in a black sweater and some jeans, helped Tiffany out of the car. He called up Michael and asked him if he'd be willing to drive them some places. Chucky was probably one of Michael's closest friends and vise versa. If they needed anything, they got each other's back.

" Thanks, Mike!" he yelled, waving to the leaving car. The horn could be heard as it disappeared down the street. Chucky grabbed Tiffany's hand, letting their fingers intertwine.

Saying Tiffany had a nice time with Chucky would be a gross understatement. He took her to a nice restaurant, they saw a movie. At one point, they just walked and looked at the scenery. She looked up at Chucky who was unlocking her front door. The shine from the lantern above them illuminated his face, emphasizing his features. She marveled at how handsome he was. And by the time he was looking back at her smiling, they were already in her home with the door now locked.

Tiffany smiled back before leaning in, giving Chucky a kiss. Seconds after breaking apart, their lips met in another kiss. This time, harder and more passionate. Tiffany wrapped her arms around Chucky's neck as he picks her up and carries her to her room. After awhile, Tiffany and Chucky found themselves together in bed. Chucky towered over Tiffany in nothing but his jeans from earlier. He leaned in until their lips were inches apart. Both panting, pink as a prawn, and lips swollen from their recent activities.

" Are you sure about this?"

Tiffany looks up at him, most of her makeup now gone. She puts her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down until their lips were nearly touching.

" We made it this far. It would be dumb to stop now. Don't you think?"

She could feel Chucky smiling against her lips before he lifts up the blanket, covering them both.

* * *

-5 am-

Tiffany laid there with Chucky's arm wrapped around her. With her head resting on her boyfriend's bare chest, she listened to his heartbeat. This was something she would do back when they were human. Usually if she couldn't sleep, she lay her head on Chucky's chest, it would always lull her to sleep. But something...something was not right. Chucky's heart was beating faster than usual. Tiffany looked up at Chucky who was now having a panic attack in his sleep. She tried her very best to get him to wake up.

" Come on, baby" She whispered, cupping his face, " Wake up."

* * *

 _-Chucky's Dream-_

 _Running. That's exactly what he was doing. He's been running all throughout his childhood home. Running from him. The floors were littered with empty beer cans and shattered plates. Why is he here? Why is he in the house, he hasn't seen in years. Why is he back in his ten year old body. He ran upstairs into the bathroom and locked the door._

 _" Charles! Chaaaaaarles!" A voice called from the other side of the door. " Charles! Open the door!"_

 _" LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed, sobbing._

 _" Come on Charles! I promise I won't hurt you and your mother anymore." The voice said in a thick Austrian accent, " NOW OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" The hinges began to break and the door fell to the floor, revealing his father covered in his mother's blood. And the moment Lukas Raihmeyer charged at his young son..._

 _He woke up._

* * *

" Chucky! Wake u-"

Tiffany jumped when Chucky's eyes opened suddenly. With her hand over her heart, Tiffany was trying her best to keep it from exploding from her chest. Once she calmed down, she looked down at Chucky who was still laying there still as a statue. She watched as drips of cold sweat dripped from his pores and the tears from his eyes.

" Are you okay?" She asked, running her fingers through his damp hair. He didn't say anything. He just shook his head 'no'.

" Do you want to talk about it?"

Again, he shook his head 'no'. Tiffany sighed and laid down. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, grabbed his hand, and gave it a nice squeeze.

" How about you go back to sleep?"

She felt her boyfriend's hand squeeze hers back while his free hand pulls her closer to him.

" Thanks, Tiff." He said, closing his eyes. Tiffany smiled. She reached up and kissed his jaw, watching Chucky fall asleep.

" You're welcome."

* * *

-Author's Note-

Here you guys go! Chucky and Tiffany had them a day to themselves and it ended with some romance, some cuteness, and then some sadness. Sadness is my specialtyXD 

I want to thank TheFabulousHeath for ideas for this chapter. I really appreciate it! I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can.

So stay tuned:)


	4. DAY TO OURSELVES

This is the Life

* * *

-Chapter 4- DAY TO OURSELVES-

* * *

Tiffany was the first to wake up hours after their little scare. She sat up, letting the blanket fall from her frame. She raised her arms over her head to stretch and looked down at her boyfriend. With one hand on his chest, the other out and about as if it was reaching for her, and his right leg hanging off the edge of the bed, he was sound asleep. His mouth, slightly ajar as soft snores escaped with every breath he took. Tiffany got out of bed and pulled the comforter up to Chucky's chin, he always hated being cold. She put on one of Chucky's shirts before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

" Ow." she groaned, gripping her thighs. She was extremely sore from last night. Don't get her wrong, she didn't regret any of it. She hadn't felt a man's touch in a long time, and Chucky's touch was something that could never be beaten. She smiled to herself as she reminisced. She filled the coffee machine with fresh coffee grinds and water before grabbing eggs and bacon from the fridge. She may not be the best cook, but she knew what she was good at, and eggs and bacon was one of them. It was mostly because she learned you could cook bacon in the microwave. Once everything was done, she set a plate out for Chucky. She didn't really feel like eating at the moment so she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. By the time she finished, she heard the sound of her boyfriend waking up.

" Tiiiiif!" he called. He turned to her bedroom door and saw Tiff leaning against the door frame in nothing but his tshirt. He smirked, pulling on a pair of sweatpants after getting out of bed.

" I made you breakfast." She said walking to him. She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen where his plate was located. Chucky smiled at eggs and then laughed when he saw the bacon.

" The microwave?"

" Yep." The blonde gave her tired boyfriend a chaste kiss. She sat him at the kitchen table with his cup of coffee. " Now eat up. You need a shower." She placed the plate in front of him. She leaned in so close her lips grazed his ear. " And if you eat quickly, I'll join you."

Chucky's face turned a deep shade of red as he began to eat. Tiffany laughed.

* * *

Chucky finished his food in about 30 minutes. After putting his plate in the sink, he grabbed a couple towels and headed for the shower. Chucky closed his eyes as the hot water hit his skin, forcing all of the tension from his muscles.

" You know your hair is really long."

Startled, Chucky jumped before looking over his shoulder to see Tiffany who had taken off his tshirt and hopped into the shower. It was true. Chucky's hair, when wet, reached his mid back. She began to comb through Chucky's ginger locks with her manicured nails. The feeling of her nails against his scalp was undeniably satisfying. Soon he felt a very chilling sensation on the top of his head.

" I hope that's not a woman's shampoo."

" Aww don't get your panties in a twist. It smells good."

She was right. It does smell nice. So he'll let it slide. After rinsing the shampoo from his hair, he felt Tiffany scrub his back with a hand towel. He snickered.

" What's so funny?" He could hear the smile in her voice. The towel moved from his back to around his shoulders and neck.

" Nothing, just remembering stuff." Every moment he spent with Tiffany, memories of the past flood back into his mind. The day they met, when they moved in with each other, even the small moments that happened in between. Chucky closed his eyes and sighed, but soon after his eyes open again as Tiffany began to clean his backside and his legs. He moved away from her.

" Okay lady that's enough. I can clean myself." He said, taking the towel from her hands. Her green eyes sparkled with mischief as she smirked and folded her arms.

" You didn't have a problem with me washing your back."

" Yeah, but that's my back. You were scrubbing my ass!"

Tiffany's smirk grew even wider. She loved getting him flustered. Whenever they bantered, it seemed like everything around them disappeared. It was like they weren't soaking wet and butt naked in the shower together. She wrapped her arms around Chucky's waist, pinning herself against him, and giggled when his cheeks flushed a deep scarlet.

" Aww his widdle Charles mad that I washed his bum like a baby?" She taunts him while gripping his hips.

" Shut up." Chucky groaned before his body began to shake with laughter as Tiffany poked at his sides.

" Haha Stop hah-" Chucky lost his footing and landed flat on his back against the shower floor.

" Oh my god! Chucky!" Tiffany gasped, " Are you okay?" She quickly turned the water off and sat next to him. She watched her boyfriend sit up. He rubbed the back of his head which throbbed from the hard impact. Okay he wasn't dead...that's good. The last thing he wanted to do today was die naked in the shower due to blunt force trauma. Chucky looked at his girlfriend. She looked so upset...so guilty. She looked like she was going to cry.

" Tiff don't cry."

" B-but bu-"

" Don't."

This only caused the tears building up in Tiffany's eyes to spill like a gushing waterfall. The redhead sighed. She was such a drama queen, but to be honest, it was one of the many things he loved about her. She's emotional and he rarely ever is. They were like pieces to the same puzzle; completely different but still were able to fit.

" Tiffany." She looked up at him. Grabbing her chin, he pulls her face close to his, and gives her a small kiss. " Stop crying. I'm fine."

He kisses her between her eyes, " Okay?"

Tiffany nodded, wiping her tears. They both get up. Chucky wraps a towel around his body. He then takes another towel and drapes it across Tiffany's shoulders.

" Come on. It's fucking cold in here and being wet and naked isn't making it better."

* * *

Chucky and Tiffany, now fully dressed in shirts and sweatpants, had nothing to do. They've already gone out and did stuff. Now...now they just feel like having a lazy day. A day to themselves. They've decided to just order some pizzas and spend the rest of the day watching movies.

The week is almost over and Chucky already had most of his stuff packed. To be honest, he didn't want to leave. Especially without Tiffany. After all that has happened, going back to California alone would be unbearable. With his eyes closed, Chucky could feel Tiffany's fingers combing through his hair as his head lay in her lap. He was going to miss this. He opened his eyes. Maybe he won't have to miss this. His bright blue eyes twinkled as he thought of something. He looks up at Tiffany whose smile widened the moment their eyes met.

" Tiff?"

" Hm?"

" The week's almost over."

" Mhmmmm."

" I plan on going back to California."

"Mmmmmhmmmmmmm."

" And I was wonderin-"

"If I wanted to come with you?" Her smile was huge at this point. Chucky couldn't help but smile back. Good god her smile was infectious. " I've been waiting for you to ask me that for past three days."

" Really?"

" Really, really. At least it wasn't like prom."

" Oh god don't remind me." He laughed, " It took me like a month to ask you, and I was stuttering the whole fucking time."

Tiffany shook with giggles as she remembered that day. She ran a hand through her hair and began to imitate him. " T-Ti-Tiff...Tiff"

" You fucking asshole!" Chucky held his sides as they ached from laughter, " I wasn't that bad!"

" Yes you were!" The blonde laughed back.

" I can't stand you!"

" I can't stand YOU!"

And this was them. Lying on the sofa, dying of laughter while making fun of each other.

And Chucky wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

-Author's Note-

-Chapter RECAP- 

Tiffany agrees to live with Chucky in California! Yay! I really do love this couple. I love writing the banter between them. It's so much fun!

 **Now on to a serious note**

I really want to address the " SUGGESTIONS " I've been getting in the reviews. Guys I am not going to make this fanfic a full on smut fest. It's rated T. It's going to stay that way. I'm not going to write porn. I don't draw porn, I don't write porn.

BUT

That doesn't mean there won't be any steamy parts. This is Chucky and Tiffany. Of course they're going to have sex. Lol they did it in the last chapter, for pete's sakeXD It just wasn't very descriptive:\ But don't worry. I'll try to be make a legit " sex " scene for you guys. Just not right now. That'll happen later on in the story.

So stay tuned!


	5. RETURNING HOME

This is the Life

* * *

-Chapter 5- RETURNING HOME-

* * *

" TIFF, YOU GOT EVERYTHING?" Chucky said as he watched Tiffany lock her front door. She was always one to forget something. Purse, phone, house keys, you name it. He had just finished putting his and Tiffany's bags in the trunk of Michael's car which became difficult after a while since the woman decided to take nearly all of her things with her. Chucky wasn't complaining though. Her coming home with him made the wait and the extra heavy bags worth it.

Tiffany gave her front door before smiling and placing her key into her jacket pocket. This was it. She honestly couldn't believe all that happened. Everything happened so fast. She reached out to her old flame, got back together with said flame, died, had her soul put into a doll by some voodoo chant the same flickering flame used on himself years ago, and now she's going to California to live with him. Just thinking about it almost put a tears to her eyes. ALMOST. Her mascara wasn't waterproof.

" Tiff?" She turned to Chucky with a small grin on her painted lips. He had closed the trunk of the car, enclosing their things inside. Now, he was standing next to the car, waiting for her to come to him.

Deciding to sit next to his girlfriend instead of in the front, Chucky follows Tiffany as she climbs into the backseat. He scoots himself into the window seat while Tiffany sat in the middle then helps her put her seatbelt on. They both used their hands to push it into the buckle. After fastening HIS seatbelt, Chucky nods to Michael, signaling for him to start driving. Michael nodded in return and started the car.

* * *

" Thanks for everything, Mike." Chucky said to Michael as he and Tiffany stood outside the airport with their bags. He flashed the tall killer one of his infamous smirks while shaking his hand, " 'Preciate it."

Michael smiles back. " You're welcome."

Tiffany, never hearing Michael speak, had a look of sheer shock. A few chuckles escaped the mask killer's lips before he drove off, leaving the two dolls. Chucky then grabbed Tiffany's hand and led her into the airport. After going through all the procedures while employees gave them questioning stares which was expected, the two dolls made it to their seats on the plane. With his movie money, he was able to pay for a more private plane. This made sure there weren't that many people on board.

Again, Chucky decided to sit in the window seat. As he looked out of the window, he could see Tiffany's reflection looking up at him while she laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her closer. Now close enough, she rests her head on his chest.

" Chucky?"

" Yeah?" Chucky replied, looking down at his girlfriend. They're eyes met for what seemed like the millionth time.

.

.

.

" The creepy guy across the aisle keeps staring at us."

" The fuck?" Chucky whispers to himself before looking over Tiffany's head. Sure enough, some creepy dude was indeed staring at. Very intense actually. Chucky stared back. Soon it became an intense staring contest between the two. He will admit the guy is pretty creepy looking. Actually he looked quite familiar...God dammit!

The red head rolled his eyes, " Come on Freddy, quit with the disguise shit. I know it's you."

The moment those words left Chucky's mouth, the man let out a bone chilling cackle before morphing into the dangerous dream demon causing the woman sitting next to him go into cardiac arrest due to the sight of him. He looked at the dead woman with wide eyes, ' whoops.' he said under his breath, ' didn't mean to do that hehe.'

Chucky shook his head, " What the hell are you doing here, pizza face?"

" What? Can't a guy take a little trip through the ol' US of A?"

Chucky looked unconvinced. They both sat in silence, staring at each other. Tiffany, who still had her head on Chucky's chest, sat herself up. She turned to look at Freddy. His eyes seemed to light up the moment he saw her.

" Is this the Tiffany you were talking about?" He asked, his lips forming a smirk.

Chucky only nodded. Tiffany, seeing that Freddy's not a threat, gave him a small smile. " Are you Freddy Krueger?"

" The one and only!" He exclaimed, tipping his hat. He shook her hand, " Nice to meet ya!"

" Likewise."

" Okay, now that you two are acquainted, " Chucky said, gaining their attention, " How's about you tell me why you're here, Freddy?"

" Alright, alright. Don't have a cow." Freddy said, lifting his burnt hands, " I'll tell you."

He leaned in, " I was following you."

"...Are you fucking serious?"

" Yep."

" Are you REALY fucking serious?"

" I am so serious, man."

"...Why?"

" I was bored."

"..."

"..."

" hehe I fucking hate you sometimes." Chucky said, sitting back in his seat. He looked down at Tiffany who had dozed off while him and Fred were chatting. He brought her close to him. He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head.

" Aaaw!"

" Shut up, Krueger!"

* * *

-Los Angelos, California-3pm-

* * *

 _"Passengers, this is your captain speaking. The plane has landed. You may now unbuckle your seat belts and begin to exit the plane."_

Chucky groaned in discomfort as he stretched. After wiping the sleep and crust from his eyes, he gently shook Tiffany's shoulder, waking her up. He watched her shimmering green eyes flutter open. The blonde blinked a few times before sitting up. " What is it?"

" We gotta get off the plane, babe." Chucky said reaching up to grab his duffle bag from the bag holders close to the ceiling. He then grabs his girlfriend's hand and they exit the plane. It took them a long time to find Tiffany's luggage. She was the only one of the two of them who needed suitcases, and her suitcases were a bright violet so it should have been easy to find them. It took Chucky a minute to figure out why he couldn't see them. Some dude had taken her bags and was trying to go pick the lock on the side of it. But don't worry, the guy dropped her bags once he saw Chucky take out his favorite voodoo knife. To be more specific, he dropped them and ran away, screaming like a chid who just discovered the monster in their closet was real.

Chucky rolled his eyes as he put his knife back in his duffle bag.

" Fucking coward."

All Tiffany could do was laugh.

* * *

-Chucky's home-4pm-

* * *

Tiffany stared at the house, mouth slightly agape as Chucky struggled to unlock his front door with his house key.

" Damn thing never works when I want it too. " he cursed under his breath. He sighed in relief once he heard the all too familiar click of the lock. He opened the door and walked inside. Tiffany followed suit.

" This is it!" Chucky exclaimed.

Tiffany stood there mesmerized. It was a simple home, but it was beautiful none the less.

"How about I show you around?" Chucky said, grabbing her hand for the hundredth time. Tiffany noticed that whenever Chucky grabs her hand, he always gave her a little squeeze. She eagerly squeezed back, giving him a bright smile when he looked over his shoulder at her.

Chucky gave her a little house tour. He showed her every room in the house. The kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, etc. But the best part of the house, in Tiffany's opinion, was his bedroom. The walls were painted a solid crimson red. A bookshelf filled with to the brim with novels and a dresser sat against the wall. Opposite of that was the closet. The bed, located in the middle of the room, was made with a rich mahogany wood painted black. The most likely comfy comforter matched the walls. And in front of the bed was a large box television resting on a table. The room was absolutely gorgeous, but what caught Tiffany's attention the most, what really moved her, was the pictures of him and her as humans on the walls. Photos from when they were kids, teenagers, and adults. This made an all too familiar feeling build up inside of her.

Tiffany sat down on the bed and gave Chucky a half lidded look. " You know, I'm kind of...tired" She said, making her voice as alluring as possible. She watched his face turn a light shade of red as she took off her leather jacket and boots, leaving her in only a tank top and a pair of tight jeans.

"Would you like to lie with me?" She gave him a look of desire.

Knowing she wasn't talking about taking a nap or some bullshit , Chucky smirked. He laughed as he removed his shirt in a matter of seconds. Crawling on top of her, he closes the space gap between them.

" I'd love to."

* * *

-Author's Note-

Hey guys! I hope you all like this chapter! If you do, I encourage you to follow and favorite my story. I plan on uploading chapter six soon so stay tuned and read and review.


	6. LET THEM EAT CAKE!

This is the life

* * *

-Chapter 6-LET THEM EAT CAKE!-

* * *

 **Knock**

 **Knock**

 **Knock**

Chucky slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Him and Tiffany had finally fallen asleep, and honestly, his head was still swimming in the river of euphoria. He tried to slide out of bed before noticing two arms secured around his waist. He looked down at Tiffany's sleeping form. Long, blonde strands of hair laid across their pillows and her still flushed face. Slow breaths escaped from her slightly swollen lips. He took her arms from his waist and laid them on the bed and recovered her body with the comforter.

 **Knock**

 **Knock**

 **Knock**

' Fuckin' hell." he muttered under his breath before slipping on his boxers and a stray t shirt he had on the floor. He rushed out his bedroom, almost tripping over his own two feet.

" The fuck do you want?" the red head asked after answering the door. No surprise, it was Freddy.

The dream demon was leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

" Oohohooooo! Seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the cabbage patch! Did I interrupt something?"

" Yeah, you crispy cunt! Sleep!"

" Yeah?"

" Yeah."

" Are you sure that's it?" he said folding his arms, " 'Cause your face is pink as a blushing japanese school girl, you got a big ass hickey on your neck, and your house reeks of sex!"

" Aw shut the fuck up, you...wait..hickey?"

" Yeah on the right side of your neck"

' You gotta be KIDDING ME!' Instantly, his fingers grazed the right side of his neck and winced the moment they came in contact with the bruise. ' Damn it, Tiff!'

Freddy cackled at his friend, " Hahahaha! Your girl is really a bombshell blonde, isn't she?"

" You could say that. " Chucky said, looking to the side. " So are you going to tell me why you're here or are you going to just stand there? I'm fucking exhausted."

Freddy's green eyes lit up once he remembered. " Oh yeah! The Missus wanted to welcome your chick to the neighborhood, so she made you guys this. She was going to come with me, but she had to run an errand right quick." He handed Chucky a container that appeared out of the blue, " It's an angel cake trifle thing. I don't know. It's some catholic food. I personally don't know why the hell she chose it. I mean she's Japanese! Out of all the shit she could bake, she chose that. I think she's been hanging out with Carrie too much!"

" Yeah I hear ya. Tell K I said thanks." Chucky said, giving his friend a grin. Freddy nods and turned to take his leave.

" Will do! Oh and Chucky?!"

" Yeah?!"

" DON'T BE A FOOL AND WRAP YOUR TOOL!"

" GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

The dream demon walked home, laughing maniacally. Chucky rolled his eyes before going back inside. He set the container on the kitchen counter. Wanting to know what this ' Trifle ' thing was, he decided to peek before he went back to sleep. It kind of looked like a giant parfait, but it was a cake. It looked good...it smelt good.

.

.

.

One bite couldn't hurt. He grabs a spoon and scoops some into his mouth. Not bad. Not bad at all. He put the lid back on, threw the now dirty spoon into the sink, and headed back to his room...well his and Tiffany's room. Chucky smiled. That was something he was going to have to get used to.  
Tiffany was still asleep when he got back into bed. Not being tired anymore, he grabs the remote and turns the tv on. Sure enough, there wasn't much on as usual ,but shit he was bored. Finally he found a horror channel and Psycho was on. He sat back against the bed frame wincing as he moved his neck around. God damn! What was Tiffany doing, pretending to be vampire? Shit!

Chucky felt Tiffany's arms once again find their way around his waist. She nuzzled her cheek into his side before opening her eyes. She looked up at him.

" Hey."

" Hey." Chucky's eyes didn't leave the tv screen. The movie's last scene was playing.

Tiffany scrunched her eyebrows and pursed her lips. " What's wrong?"

" hehe what's wrong?" Chucky laughed, repeating her question, " What's wrong, she asks. Oh I don't know, Tiff. Maybe it's this giant fucking hickey you gave me last night!" He ended, slightly raising his voice. Tiffany smirked and sat up. She laid her head in the crook of his neck.

" You'll be fine."

"...I know."

"..."

" It hurts like a son of a bitch though."

" I'm sorry." Tiffany tilts her head to kiss the lining of Chucky's jaw, leaving a faint lipstick mark. She smiled when Chucky wrapped an arm around her as he used his free hand to turn off the tv.

" Nah it's fine. It'll go away...eventually." He reassured her," Hey Tiff?"

" Yeah?"

" You know what would make me feel better?"

" Wha-" Chucky's lips were upon hers before she could finish. Tiffany closed her eyes as she eagerly kissed back...until she noticed something. She tore her lips away from Chucky's. The red head looked at her confused. It was as if his eyes were asking her why she had broken the kiss so abruptly. He watched her looked to the side as she made a face. She looked back at him.

" Did you eat something?"

" Uh...yeah. Freddy brought some cake thing his wife made. Wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. You want so-"

" Yes!"

" hehe okay." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of bed.

" WAAAAAIT!"

Chucky stopped. He eyed her confusedly. " What?"

"...I'm naked."

"..."

"..."

" So?"

Tiffany playfully pushed her boyfriend, laughing at his indifference, before grabbing his sweater and throwing it on. Fortunately, for her at least, it ended at mid thigh. Chucky obviously wouldn't have minded having Tiffany walk around their home with little to no clothes on. That would have been something he'd look forward to. But knowing Tiffany, she'd only do it to tease him. Chuckling, he shook his head to rid his mind of the rapidly appearing, VERY vivid and lewd images, and followed Tiffany out of their bedroom.

* * *

After cutting Tiffany a slice, he sat down next to her on the couch. She placed the plate into her lap. The plate was literally bigger than her head. " Good God. Everything's so big now." She said under her breath. She remembered saying those same words back at her Chicago home, but that was when everything was all knew to her. Now, she was facing reality. The reality that she was stuck like this.

Chucky's eyes lit up with shock from hearing that, but then they softened. He understood what she was feeling, this was exactly how he felt when he first put his soul into the body he had now. It took him a while to get use to everything and to learn how to do things that used to be very easy for him.

" Aww come on, " Chucky said, giving her a side hug. " Don't be so damn gloomy. You'll get used to it at some point."

Tiffany sighed, taking a bite of cake. " I know."

" ..." Chucky's shoulders slouched. He hated it when Tiffany was all gloom and doom. He took the plate from her and set it aside. He pulled her close. Her head was now on his shoulder. There was silent for only a few moments until it was broken by Chucky's deep voice.

" How long did it take to build Rome anyway?"

" Huh?" She looked up at him with a face of confusion.

Chucky laid his head on top of hers.

" It's that phrase you kept telling me over the years. One of the many damn things your mother always said. Something about Rome."

" Rome wasn't built in a day?" Tiffany remembered, starting to smile. Her eyes began to get that spark again. Chucky noticed and he smiled at her. She smiled back and pecked his cheek.

" I love you."

"...I love me too."

Tiffany scoffed and scooted away from her boyfriend, grabbing her cake in the process. He let out a loud cackle as he leaned back into the couch cushions.

" Ha ha...Just kidding. I love you too."

She raised an eyebrow at him while eating a spoonful of cake. " Mmhmmm sure you were."

" Tiff, I was kidding."

" Yeah yeah I know. Now, let me eat my cake!"

* * *

-Author's Note-

* * *

Hope you like the chapter! I'm probably going to do a bit of a time skip. Don't know how long though. 

Stay tuned and read and review!


	7. HIS BIRTHDAY-PART 1

This is the Life

* * *

-Chapter Seven- His Birthday Part One-

* * *

-Jan 1992-

" Okay! What to do? What to do? What to fucking do?" Tiffany paced around the living room. It's been two months since she moved in with Chucky and in a couple weeks, it will be his birthday. And honestly, she doesn't know what to get him. Actually, she never knew what to get him. Most of the time, she was lucky that her boyfriend liked her measly little gifts she gave him...even though they were horrible as shit. There were so many of Chucky's birthdays that she missed and she wanted to make this one the one he wouldn't forget.

" Tiff?"

She jumped. Chucky was home. She moved to the foyer where she saw him locking the door back. He turned to her and smiled. She smiled back, but the smile was weak. Unfortunately, Chucky noticed.

" What's wrong?"

" Oh nothing! I was just...um...thinking." Tiffany tried to make her smile bigger to convince him that she was fine and currently wasn't going through emotional turmoil trying to come up with something for his birthday. He still wasn't convinced so Tiffany did the first thing that came to mind.

She kissed him.

" I'm fine."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah"

Chucky rolled his eyes. He was still unconvinced. He could read Tiffany like a fucking book. She was up to something...but what? He sighed, " Alright."

There was no arguing with her. She was as stubborn as a goddamn mule. 'Looks who's calling the kettle black' he thought in his head. " She always went on about how he never tells her anything and how he should talk to her more and all that bullshit, but here she was clearly not telling him what's on her mind. What the fuck?

He looked to the side. He didn't want to fight with her. Whenever they fought , it took so long for them to makeup. Mostly because neither of them want to admit when they're wrong. Tiffany always said they were two sides to the same coin. He kind of agreed. He watched Tiffany as she grabs his hand and leads him to the couch.

"Now," she said taking a seat in his lap," How was your day?"

'Oh no,' he thought in his head,' You're not going to change the subject that easily. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this...but how?' He smirked.

" Ah it was okay. Just hung out with the guys for a bit. And you?"

Tiffany could feel a slow bead of sweat trickle down the back of her neck. " It was fine. I...uh...didn't really do much."

" Let me guess...you were thinking?"

" Yeah." Tiffany's lips formed a straight line. She looked away from him. Chucky grabs her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

" About what, Tiff?"

His smirk grew as he watched his girlfriend try to come up with a load of bs. He knew if he looked her dead in the eyes, she'd wind up telling him.

Tiffany closed her eyes tightly before slamming her head into Chucky's chest. " Alright! I'll tell you!"

Chucky snickered, wrapping his arms around her, trapping her in an embrace. ' 0 for Tiff and 666 for me' " Then tell me."

She sighed. " I'm trying to come up with something for your birthday, but I can't think of anything so I'm making myself feel like shit! Are you happy now?"

"Is that it?" he raised an eyebrow. " That's all?"

Tiffany nodded her head, averting her eyes.

" Tiff, you know I never gave a shit about that. I always liked the little gifts you got me." He looked to the side, ' Even though they WERE kind of shitty.' he said in his head.

The blonde lifted her head from her boyfriend's chest. " I know, but we haven't been together in so long. And I missed so much...I just wanted to make this one special, it's our first one back together."

" Yeah, I get it." Chucky would usually argue that she's being too sentimental, but this time it kind of made sense. He's spent so many of his birthdays alone, and GOD DAMN It they were fucking pitiful. Tiffany just wants to make this one count, and he appreciates that. He won't say it though. " But you don't have to get yourself so worked up over it. You need to chill out."

" I knoooow!" She groaned into his chest.

He looked down at her and smirked. " Hey how about we go out for a bit? What do you say? Get you some fresh air."

Tiffany thought for a moment. This would be good for her. With a clear head, she'd have a better time coming up with a present for him. She smiled at Chucky. " Okay." She hopped off his lap and began to make her way to their bedroom. " I'm going to go change."

Chucky's eyes followed her as she disappeared down the hall. He rested his head on the arm of the couch and closed his eyes, remembering what happened during his day out with the guys.

* * *

 _-HOURS EARLIER-FREDDY'S PLACE-_

* * *

 _Chucky sat at a table with Freddy, Jason, and Michael. They were drinking beers and playing a few rounds of cards._

 _" SNAP!" Chucky shouted, slamming his card down. The other slashers groaned in annoyance after the doll's 3rd consecutive win. Chucky laughed as he grabbed the money from the middle of the table._

 _" What the fuck?!" Freddy exclaimed, " How do you keep winning?!"_

 _" D'Know. Guess I'm feeling lucky." He replied smirking, counting the cash. The dream demon smirked in return as a thought ran through his head._

 _" Well, Chuck speaking of feeling lucky," He paused for dramatics," How's everything goin' with Tiff Tiff?" Michael and Jason, now intrigued, turned to the doll as well.  
_

 _Chucky looked up from the wad, " Fine." He looked back down, he felt his face get warmer._

 _" Oh no! It's more than fine. I haven't seen you this happy since I met you. She's probably giving you her all if you know what I mean?!"_

 _The mute killers looked away, silently snickering underneath their masks._

 _Chucky covered his mouth, muffling his laughter. His face began to feel like the damn sun at this point._

 _" Shit. If she gets you this riled up, I wonder what she's going to do for your birthday."_

* * *

-Back at home-

* * *

He opened his eyes, the moment he heard the clicking of Tiffany's heels. He looked up. Wearing a black camisole with white jeans and matching flip flops, she looked absolutely adorable. Again, another thing Chucky wasn't going to say out loud.

" You ready?" Chucky asked, sliding off of the couch. He watched her pull her hair into a low pony tail as she nodded.

After leaving the house, the couple began to walk down the street. They passed up many houses until they eventually left the neighborhood and got to the downtown area where many shops were located. Tiffany looked around. Nail shops, hair salons, a couple super markets, a strip mall, and a ton of restaurants lined the streets. And many people, she never knew could exist, were walking in and out of places, and along side of her and her boyfriend. She saw people, just like them, just going through their everyday lives like normal people.

She kept basking in the light of everything.

Until.

She saw a tattoo shop. It was small, but it looked so nice. In the window, there was a poster.

'Small Tattoos 20-60 dollars'

Chucky noticed Tiffany looking in another direction and stopped walking. " Hey." He said, catching her attention," You alright?"

" Oh yeah! I'm alright! Something just...uh...caught my eye." She moved forward and began to pull Chucky along. " Come on! Don't you want to show me around?"

" You know I'd love to ** _show you around_**." He said in her ear as he pulled her close.

" Oh my god! What's with you making everything an innuendo?!" She laughed.

" Tiff, I'm a man. It's in my code!" He picked up the pace. He could see their destination in the distance. " Look, we're almost there."

Tiffany left looking forward. They were heading towards a park. It looked way too nice and bright against the darkness of the town with swarms of horror villains. The couple walked through the gated entrance. It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, this was supposedly going to be a good day.

The two sat down under a huge oak tree.

" You know, Chucky." Tiffany started, she played with the collar of his shirt, " I never would have expected you to bring me here. It's so nice."

" Yeah, I see what you mean." He replied, watching the patrons of the park go about their day. " You want me to fuck shit up?"

Tiffany turned to Chucky and noticed he pulled out a pistol. They smirked at each other. The blonde placed a kiss on the doll's cheek. " Knock yourself out."

The killer doll's grin grew wider before kissing his girlfriend on the lips and leaving their spot to cause mayhem.

Tiffany leaned her head against the tree trunk and closed her eyes as the sound of gun fire, screams, and a certain someone's maniacal laughter filled the air. During that time, her mind went back to the poster she saw earlier. Maybe she should get a tattoo of his name. It sounds like a good idea, but a lot of ideas usually sound good only on paper, and her mother always said be wary with tattoos. Especially if it involved a man. After her father was imprisoned for life, her mother soon regretted getting that name tattoo on her left arm. Maybe...

No.

No, this is different. She's doing it. She's going to fucking do it. It's been decided.

" TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFF!"

She opened her eyes to find Chucky running towards her. He grabs her hand, forcing her to her feet. " Come on, Tiff! We gotta go!" The dolls rushed out of the park, passed the shops, passed the stores, into the neighborhood, and back at their home before anyone could utter a word. Chucky hastily locked the door and leaned against the door, sliding down to the floor.

" Haha Guess we dodged that one." He laughed nervously. Tiffany laughed in reply before helping Chucky to his feet. She watched him leave the foyer, " Where are you going?"

" 'Gonna go take a shower. I'm sweatin' like a fucking pig." He gave her his well known shit eating grin. " You want to join?"

She smiled, " Nah go ahead without me. I'll shower later."

The red head shrugged his shoulders before leaving his girlfriend to her own devices. She waited until she heard the bathroom door close and the water run before she made a dash to the telephone. She dialed the number she remembered was on the poster and waited for someone to pick up.

' _Hello? Esther's Tattoo Parlor. How may I help you?'_

" Hi my name is Tiffany. I saw your poster today. I was wondering if you have any openings?"

' _Wer'e actually booked for this and next week, but we do have an opening for the 23rd. Sounds good?"  
_

" ...That sounds perfect."

* * *

-2 weeks later- Day Before His Birthday-

* * *

" Chucky, I'm heading out for a bit! I'll back in a few hours!" Tiffany called as she headed out the door.

Her boyfriend, lying on the couch flipping through channels, nonchalantly looked up from the tv screen, " 'Kay"

She laughed, rolling her eyes, " You're such an asshole. Love you!"

" Love you too."

The door closed.

Chucky was alone.

The only thing that could be heard was the total shit show on tv. " Fuck this." he muttered to himself. He turned off the tv and went to his bedroom. He doesn't know why, but he felt...tired. He plopped on the bed. The comforter fluffed around him. The ends flew into the air and landed on top of the doll. Engulfing him in its softness.

He went to sleep.

-3 hours later-

 **BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING!**

" What?" Chucky lifted his head up. What was that noise? He laid his head back down, preparing to fall back asleep. " Must've been imagining things."

 **BRING! BRING! BRING! BRING!**

" Oh god. No, I wasn't." He threw the comforter off the bed in fit of irritation. He reached for the still ringing telephone that sat on the table on side him.

 **BRING! BRING! BRI-click**

" WHAT?!"

" Woah! Woah! Woah, Strawberry Shortcake! What's been put up your ass, this evening?" Freddy...goddammit.

" What do you want, Freddy?"

" I was just calling to tell you that the guys and I are going out and since your birthday's tomorrow and Tiff's most likely gonna do something for you, why not spend today with us?"

Chucky thought for a minute before replying, " Alright, I'm coming." He got out of bed and started pulling clothes from his closet.

" Sweet! Meet you at my place?"

" Yeah."

" Alright. See ya!"

He threw the phone on the bed before changing.

Throwing on a black sweater and some jeans, he slipped on some converse and grabbed his house keys. He wrote a little note telling Tiffany he'll be out for a bit and placed it on the kitchen counter before leaving his home.

It was very dark outside. It made him very uneasy as he began to cross the street to get to Freddy's house. Almost across the street, he could see Freddy's house in his sights.

.

.

.

.

But, he didn't see the car coming.

* * *

-Author's Note-

* * *

Shit's getting real. Oh dear lord. I'll get part 2 up soon.


	8. HIS BIRTHDAY-PART 2

This is the Life

* * *

-Chapter Seven-His Birthday Part Two-

* * *

-Freddy's house-

* * *

" Well!," Freddy said, slamming the telephone back into its place, " Chucky's going to be here in a few minutes. What do you think we should do 'cause I can't think of anything. " He turned to his friends waiting for an answer. The silent killers looked at each other and back at Freddy then shrugged their shoulders.

The dream demon rolled his eyes, " Come on, guys! We gotta come with something!" He pinched the bridge of his nose before closing his eyes. He honestly should have thought of something before hitting Chuck up.

Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a thud and screeching tires. Michael and Jason pulled back the curtains to see what had happened. It must have been pretty bad because the moment those blinds were pulled up, Michael stormed out of the house and Jason followed pulling Freddy with him.

" WHAT THE FUCK, HOCKEY PUCK?! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" Freddy exclaimed once Jason stopped. They were on the sidewalk. Jason pointed towards a crumpled figure lying in the middle of the street. Around the figure was a bright red pool of blood. The dream demon squinted his eyes to get a better look. He thought it was a CUJO again. The dog always got itself hurt. But the long ginger hair begged to differ.

" HOLY SHIT! IT'S CHUCKY!" He ran to call an ambulance while ordering the masked killers to grab their friend and bring him inside.

They set him down on the sofa. Chucky didn't stir. He's completely unconscious. Michael and Jason started adding pressure to some of Chucky's wounds to stop the bleeding. It was very upsetting to see their friend in this state. He was a crumpled mess on the couch now stained with his crimson blood. He had broken bones. Many of his stitches were forced open and are now bleeding profusely. All ready formed and developing bruises and gashes littered his damaged skin. His bad eye was swollen shut and a line of blood leaked from his slightly opened mouth. His breathing was erratic and he coughed up more blood every few moments, most likely his ribs were broken and were now puncturing his lung.

This was the first time they were not happy to see a mangled body. This was also the first time they hoped that same body would get up like they were fine. Freddy entered the living room after hanging up the phone.

" The ambulance is on their way." He kneeled down to Chucky's unconscious self," You'll be better in no time."

Chucky only responded with his breathing.

After a few minutes, sirens were heard outside. Freddy opened the door for the paramedics and soon Chucky was carried into an ambulance truck. As soon as the paramedics left, coincidently Tiffany was seen unlocking the front door to her and Chucky's home.

" Wow, Chucky was right. You really are a piece of shit." Tiffany said as she tried to unlock the front door, " You only want to work when YOU want to." She laughed, before finally hearing the lovely 'click' of the lock.

" AHEM"

Tiffany turned around to see Freddy, Michael, and Jason towering over her. She smiled, " Oh hey! What's up?" She noticed the gloomy look on their faces. Her smile faltered. " What...what's wrong?"

"...It's Chucky," Freddy hesitated, " he got hurt. Hit by a car."

" Wait...what?" The look in her eyes, he couldn't take it. " Will he be okay?"

Jason and Michael's heads lowered. There was a silence.

"...We don't know." Freddy finally said, " but it doesn't look good."

Tears began to well up in her eyes. Tiffany quickly wiped them away before grabbing Michael's hand ( mainly his first two fingers due to her hands being so small).

" What are you doing?"

" The fuck do YOU think? We're going to the hospital! Let's go!"

* * *

-Hospital-

* * *

Michael watched Tiffany through the rear view mirror. She was staring out of the window. Watching the buildings go by. Her head laid against the seat. Her arms cradling her tiny frame. He has never felt such sadness for a person. Freddy in the passenger's seat looked back at Tiffany.

" Hey."

Tiffany looked up, " Yeah?"

" We're here."

Michael parked the car into the hospital's parking lot. The group took no time to get out the car and make their way inside. Tiffany walked up to the receptionist desk. The receptionist looked down at the doll.

" Are you here for Chucky?"

" Yes?" Tiffany said, getting more anxious by the second.

" I figured." She smiled, " I'm afraid you can't see him right now. He's still in the ER. You can go sit over there in the waiting area. I'll tell the doctor that you're here."

Tiffany only nodded before taking a seat in the waiting room. She flopped into the first chair she saw and sighed. This reminded her all too well of the " good old days " back when they were kids ,when he would end up in the hospital for " running into a door" or " falling down the stairs". Or later in life when a victim would struggle more than they should. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and a plethora of tears building up in her eyes. She blinked them away before they managed to trail down her cheeks. She just hopes that like all those other times, Chucky would wind up okay.

* * *

 _-flashback-_

* * *

 _-The year 1986-_

* * *

 _Tiffany stood outside of Chucky's hospital room. Her hand only inches away from the handle. He got in a fight with a guy he was trying to kill. A glass was broken and the guy managed to grab a shard and stab Chucky twice: once in the stomach and in the throat. Fortunately, Chucky managed to finish the guy off, and take all his shit, but Eddie wasn't with him at the time. He thought he wouldn't need any back up this time. What a fucking mistake. He had to rush home as fast as he could. So many times he fallen over in the grass, trying to make it to their trailer. When Tiffany found him on the front steps leaning against the side of the door, covered in dirt and grass with blood slowly oozing out of his wounds, panicking would be considered an understatement. She called the ambulance and managed to stop the bleeding before they came. The moment the paramedics saw him, they rushed to get him into the truck._

 _And now...here we are._

 _The doctors did tell her he was in stable condition, but at the same time, she was nervous and slightly terrified. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before finally turning the knob and stepping in._

 _Just like she always remembered, bright lights, sounds of machines, and a bed in the corner with her boyfriend hooked up to those machines._

 _He was awake._

 _Thank God._

 _Their eyes met._

 _" I was wondering when the hell you'd come in here. I heard you standing outside for like five fuckin' minutes. "_

 _She walked to him and sat down in the chair next to the bed._

 _He turned to her, " What? No kiss?"_

 _Tiffany pursed her lips before smacking him on the forehead._

 _Chucky let out a semi loud " OW FUCK", resting his palm on his mildly throbbing forehead. " Okay, okay I deserved that."_

 _Placing a soft kiss on the same spot, she still looked slightly upset. " Yeah, you did. I was so worried! I thought you wouldn't make it this time."_

 _" I know, I know. I'm sorry. I should've brought Eddie, but I just wanted to get in and get out! I didn't expect the guy to get me that bad."_

 _" You're lucky I got all his stuff off you before the paramedics came." She said, raking her fingers through his hair. Her eyes softened. She leaned down and gave him a long kiss. " And I'm glad you're okay."_

 _" Me too."_

* * *

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

Tiffany was awakened from her daydream by the sound of the receptionist calling her name.

"The doctor said you can go see him now."

She immediately shot up and slid out of the chair. " Um..what room is he in?"

"Room 2113."

" Thank you. Come on you guys." She said motioning to the horror trio. They followed her as they rode the elevator to the right floor. The group stood outside the door. She wanted to open it, but all she managed to do was stare at the handle. She's been in this situation so many times, but it was never as nerve wracking as this.

Freddy looked down at Tiffany, " Hey, you alright?"

Tiffany nodded. Finally, she mustered the courage to open the door. They walked into the room. The beeping of the heart monitor was slow. Chucky was completely still. Tiffany felt herself choking back a sob when her eyes landed on Chucky's injuries. He covered in gauze and bandages, and the skin that showed were littered with blotches of black, blue, and red. He had an IV in his hand, its tube led to a bag of clear liquid. The only thing that was keeping him breathing were the oxygen tubes in his nostrils. The stitches that were keeping him together were stitched back up and again a soft red. He's going to be sore for a good while.

" Oh Chucky." She sighed, placing her hand on his cheek. He didn't move a muscle.

The guys just stood back and watched.

He was so lifeless.

It was crazy.

" I don't think he'll be waking up any time soon."

They all turned to see a doctor. He adjusted his glasses as he looked through his folder. " The impact did a real number on him. "

" When do you think he'll wake up?"

" I don't know...I'm sorry."

" Well then what DO you know?" Freddy asked, growing impatient. He started to move towards the doctor, but was stopped by the masked killers standing onside him.

" No Freddy it's fine. I'm just glad that Chucky's okay." Tiffany reassured. She walked to the doctor and took the pen and folder from his hands.

" Here's mine and Chucky's house number. Call when something happens, okay?" She handed him back the folder and pen.

He nodded before walking out of the room, but not before giving Freddy, who decided to flash his glove at him, a concerned and somewhat started look.

The dream demon turned to Tiffany, " You ready to go or you need a few more minutes?"

She looked at Chucky one last time before placing a kiss on his forehead and then his cheek.

" Yeah I'm ready."

* * *

It seemed like the everything got colder once Tiffany was back home. The house was more silent and a lot emptier. Like when Chucky died for the first time. The only thing that's keeping her from breaking down altogether is the fact that she knew he was okay. That he was alive. Feeling emotionally drained, she decided to go to their bedroom for some much needed sleep. She didn't care that it was six in the afternoon. She kicked her shoes off as she made her way down the hall.

Soon her feet met the soft carpet of her and Chucky's bedroom. She traded her tight fitting jeans and camisole for one of Chucky's discarded sweaters. She jumped into bed.

She fell asleep while looking at a picture of them on the wall.

* * *

 _" Tiffany?"_

 _"...Tiffany?..."_

 _"TIFFANY!"_

 _She jumped up. " What?" Where was she? She was in a small twin size bed with fluffy white sheets in a pink room. It looked so familiar. She finally realized where she was when she saw her name in wooden letters on the wall. She was in her childhood home. And in the mirror, across from her, she saw a young girl with long dark brown hair. It was her. She was a kid again._

 _" TIFFANY!"_

 _Startled, she looked in the direction of the voice._

 _It was a boy._

 _On the bed._

 _Only a foot away from her._

 _He was a very skinny, pale boy about 11 or 12 years old with brown long, scraggly hair and icy, cornflower blue eyes._

 _No._

 _It couldn't be._

 _"...Chucky?"_

 _" I did somethin' real bad Tiffany. Really, really bad!" He whispered as hot tears leaked from his eyes._

 _" What's wrong?" She said gripping his hands. She pulled away. They were so wet._

 _" What the? Why are your hands so wet?" She turned on the lamp next to her to get a better look at him._

 _Oh_

 _Oh my_

 _" Chucky? What happened?"_

 _He was covered from head to toe in blood. His hands, his clothes, his face! DRENCHED with the red liquid. The look on his face was of pure terror. He looked so scared "I...I...uh." he began to hesitate._

 _" Come on! You can tell me! I won't tell anyone."_

 _" You promise?"_

 _" Cross my heart." She said holding his hands._

 _" My mom's dead..." he saw Tiffany's eyes start to widen, " NO NO NO! I DIDN'T KILL HER. I found her hanging in the living room."_

 _She instantly wrapped her arms around him. " Oh Chucky." He hugged her back. Tiffany could feel his tears through her nightgown. Pulling away, she wondered something. " But...if the blood isn't your mom's then whose blood is this?"_

 _"...my dad's. I killed my dad. I-I don't know what came over me. I just...I saw my mom there and I suddenly started seeing red." He said with his gaze in his lap. He began to fidget with the hem of his shirt. " ...Tiff, I do-don't know what to do. They could be me in a foster home or worse, JAIL! I just! I just! I need to-_

 _" Chucky!"_

 _" Yeah?"_

 _There was a small silence between them as they found their way back into each other's arms. Their faces buried into each other's shoulders._

 _" Don't worry. What ever happens, just know that I'll always have your back."_

 _" Tiffany, I don't know what I'd do without you..."_

* * *

-The Next Day- Chucky's birthday-

* * *

 **Bring! Bring!**

Huh?

 **Bring! Bring!**

What? Oh the phone.

Tiffany frantically searched for the phone after noticing it was not on the hook. Feeling a slight vibration underneath her she finally realized she was sitting on it. Grabbing the phone from under her butt, she put the phone to her ear.

" Hello?"

" Are you Tiffany?"

" Yeah, who is this?"

" This is Dr. Garnetty. I'm Chucky's doctor."

" Oh! Did anything happen?!"

" Yes, one of the nurses said she caught him moving earlier. I believe he's starting to wake up! I highly suggest you get here ASAP if you want to be here before that happens."

Well.

Now she was wide awake!

She hung up the phone, but not before thanking the doctor a few hundred times. Right after, she phones Freddy and the guys who were now parked outside waiting for her to come out. Literally jumping out of bed, she ran to the closet to change. She grabbed some bags from under the bed and a container from the fridge ,and ran out the front door.

The moment she got in the car, Michael stepped on it. Freddy looked over at Tiffany, who was still clutching the bags. " Hey Blondie, what's that you got there?"

" They're for Chucky." And was all she was going to say. After she got the tattoo, another store caught her eye. She wasn't going to show what she got to anyone until they got there and her boyfriend woke up. It was HIS birthday after all. She could feel her heart beating rapidly inside her chest as they pulled up to the hospital. She was so excited, she almost tripped over her own two feet as she ran down the hall of the hospital to get to Chucky's room. Fortunately, Jason was there and caught her before she fell.

She opened the door.

And there he was.

Still lying in bed.

Motionless.

She noticed the chair she scooted to the side of the bed the day before was still there. She set the bags down and climbed up.

"...Chucky?"

He didn't move.

" Chucky, can you hear me?"

He still didn't move. Not even an eye flutter. Tiff could feel the tears start to well up.

There was silence all in the room until Freddy spoke up, " HEY CHUCK MAN, WAKE THE FUCK UP! YOUR OL' LADY GETTING TIRED OF YOUR SHIET!"

Before Tiffany could react, she noticed the side of Chucky's mouth twitch, and turn up. He can hear. Tiffany's eyes lit up as she grabbed Chucky's hand.

"...Can you hear me?"

She felt a small squeeze.

Then the squeeze got tighter.

And she felt a tug and the hand started to pull her down.

Until their faces were only a few inches apart.

Tiffany's heart skipped a beat when Chucky slowly turned his head towards her.

Fresh, hot tears began to spill down her cheeks when he opened his eyes, and looked right into hers.

He smiled, " I hear you just fine."

* * *

-YEAH! Chucky's not dead! Sorry I had you guys wait for so long! Chapter Seven is gonna have a part 3 and I'm currently working on it right now! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Review and tell me what you think! Stay tuned!


End file.
